


A Step Ahead

by Crocker Chick (1Mcassbutts1)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Multi, Pickpockets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Mcassbutts1/pseuds/Crocker%20Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yekaterina Braginskaya has fled from her brother's tight ruling for a life of being a dirty pickpocketer. But as she is out on the town, scavenging for money, she ends up running into the person that she had ran away from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I did post this on my Tumblr (mcassbutts.tumblr) and I decided to post it here as well. Enjoy reading and sorry if the updates are slow, since I usually do get writer's block.

A dirty pickpocketer. Couldn’t Yekaterina just keep what she had back with her brother? She stayed on the streets, dressed in rags, pickpocketing to keep herself alive. It was something she has been used to since she was a child, but of course, she never thought that one day, she’d have to go back to it. A small figure walked down the alleyways of a dirty city, waiting for her next victim. Hiding behind a multi-colored, brick building, Yekaterina saw a man in a black suit, walking quite briskly through the night. A faded, pink scarf floated in the air behind him, sparking memories of the past.  
“Here, Ivan. My scarf will keep you warm.” The young Ukrainian woman held up a long piece of pink, wooly fabric. She saw the reaction that her brother had: shock, with a twinge of happiness.  
“But, Yekaterina! That is your favorite scarf!” he gasped, looking at his older sister with his wide and innocent, violet eyes. She shook her head, a small smile forming on her face.  
“Something that I favor, for someone that I love.”  
The memories were growing strong, but telling from the man’s nice suit, she knew she could get some money from him. Yekaterina slowly walked behind him, and once she got close enough, she grabbed his wallet from the back pocket of his slacks. Watching him walk away, she pressed her back against a shop window, sighing in relief. She held the small bundle of leather in her hands, and slowly opened it. Before she could get her eyes on the loot, she heard a small yell.  
“Excuse me, miss?” the man said, turning to walk towards her. Panic arose in her breath, as she looked over at the man. He was tall, and muscular. His pale blonde hair was brushed to the side of his face, revealing one purple iris that looked directly at Yekaterina. She only stayed put, leaning against the window. He glared down at her, inspecting the ragged woman in front of him. “I’m sure you have my wallet, da?”  
“I-I’m sorry. . . would you like your wallet back?” she asked, whimpering.  
“First, you can give me your name,” he said, lifting up her chin.  
“My name, is Yekaterina.”  
“Yekaterina. . .” he mumbled, “Ivan. Ivan Braginski.”   
“I’m pretty sure I used to know an Ivan,” she sighed.  
“I believe I knew a Yekaterina. . .”  
The two exchanged glances, trying to figure out what exactly they meant. Ivan’s eyes quickly widened, as soon as he recognized the woman in front of him. “Sestra?”  
“Little brother. . .” she whispered, realizing that he spoke the same native tongue as him. Tears started to slowly roll down her dirt stained cheeks, as she looked at the faded, pink scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Ivan looked at the busty woman, recollecting faint memories of her in her younger years. Quickly, he took her hand, and started to walk.  
“Where are we going?”  
“Home,” Ivan said, walking briskly.  
“No, wait!” she replied.  
“What?”  
“You won’t hear me out, before you decide what to do with me?” He stopped, and turned back to look at her. Such a beautiful, young woman resorted to a life on the streets. She could have still been happy. . . that’s if she stayed with me.  
“Fine, what do you want to say?” he sighed. It took Yekaterina a moment to figure out what exactly she wanted to say. She took in a small, deep breath.  
“I left you for a reason, Ivan. I left you. I remember that day clearer than daylight. You really want to know why I left you? I left because I wasn’t being treated right.The Soviet Union was just a way for you to abuse me! For years, I’ve been stealing money just to survive. Obviously, you don’t care enough to look for me. I don’t even know why you’re bringing me back.”  
Ivan looked down at Yekaterina. You aren’t going to be quick to forgive, but I will ensure you, sestra. I will ensure you that you will find forgiveness.  
“Sestra. . .”  
“I’m sorry, Ivan. I shouldn’t have gotten so upset,” Yekaterina said, and started to walk again. The silence between the two grew, and only allowed them to keep distant from one another. The glare of the orange street lights beamed down over them as they walked slowly in their silent atmosphere.


End file.
